The Truth in the Lies
by Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin
Summary: The continuing adventures of Emily, Booth and Bones and of course the mysterious neighbours. Now on hiatus indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Well, here it is, the sequel. I know it is short. Let me know if you can think of a better title. And of course, tell me what you think._

Temperance Brennan was bored. Very bored. So she had gone back to her favourite activity. She was once again staring out the window. She had nothing to do these days. She had been teaching science at the local high school but it had been closed down due to flooding and would not re-open for some time.

Booth walked past and saw her staring outside, specifically at the neighbour's house. Since the school had closed down, she had become consumed by the mystery of their neighbours. They had not come around again after that _very_ odd first meeting. He sighed and was about to go over to her to tell her that lunch was ready when she suddenly perked up.

"What is it Bones?" he asked.

"Look Booth! Something is finally happening!"

He looked out the window but could only see a family of three, the mother (who looked VERY pregnant), father and little boy who looked to be about two or three.

"What Bones? I only see that family"

"That's it Booth! The family, look where they are going!"

The family were heading towards the neighbour's house.

"Oh"

He stood beside her and watched as the group walked up to the house and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

Brennan opened the window a crack to see if she could hear what was being said.

The man turned to the woman.

"I told you they wouldn't be here, Ziva!"

"Ziva" rounded on the man.

"And how exactly would you know that, Tony? He is my brother!"

Well, that solved that mystery.

The little boy spoke up then.

"Daddy! No 'noy Mommy! It no 'ood for babies!" He points to his mother's stomach.

Just then the door opened and Eli stood in the doorway.

"Achoti!" he exclaimed happily.

"Shalom achiv" she replied, seemingly just as happily.

She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. He looked across, right at Brennan, ushered them inside and closed the door.

"Interesting," she muttered to herself.

"What is Bones?"

She jumped slightly, as she had forgotten he was standing there.

"Oh, nothing, just that our neighbours actually associate with people."

He shook his head and walked off, letting her stew in peace.

_What do you think? Many thanks to Anthony D. DiNozzo and the wonderful person behind him. I love you and Ziva loves Tony =]. Ani ohevet otkha._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_AN: I caught the end of "The Boy with the Answer" about twenty minutes ago and this idea popped into my head and I rushed down to my room to type it up. Thanks to you all for being so patient. Time jump by the way. It is now a few months later, Ziva had the babies, twin girls, May 5 2010, Tony proposed about a week later. Ziva, Tony, Noam and the twins (Yochana Caitlin and Rebekah Tali) are visiting when Brennan hammers on the door. For anyone interested I am in the process of writing a new fanfic, Ari centric, nothing to do with these though._

_Disclaimer: I own Emily, the plot, the twins and... NCIS! YAY! *pouts* they took it away *goes off to cry in a corner* anyway, read the author's note if you do not understand, it will explain what is going on. On with the story!_

_This isn't over_ she had said. That sentence had been playing over and over in Brennan's head for the past couple of days. It must have been when she had caught in passing on the news that Hannah Taffet had been released from prison, something about a new attorney finding inconclusive evidence?

Brennan found out just how true that statement was on rising the next morning. She walked into Emily's room, and stopped, aghast.

"BOOTH!" she screamed

He came running.

"Bones? What is it, what's wrong?" He saw the empty bed, the open curtains and the writing, in giant letters on the wall.

_She is mine now_.

"How did she find us here Booth? I thought you said that the FBI said that no-one knew where we were? They think we are DEAD!" She knew she was becoming hysterical but she did not care. Her daughter was missing, had been taken by that evil woman. She had a thought and turned around abruptly, almost running into Booth who was closer than she had thought.

"The neighbours," she gasped, "they might have seen something! Please Booth, we have to go ask!"

She pushed past him down the stairs and ran out the door, him following, across the street and hammered on the neighbour's door.

Eli opened it, looking disgruntled to be woken so abruptly early on a Saturday.

"What?" he growled, but then noticing the expression on Brennan's face, a mixture of fear, panic and a dawning hope, his expression changed abruptly and he opened the door wider, letting them in.

She rushed inside and went to sit on the sofa, only just noticing that it had been pulled out into a bed and the man from several months ago was lying in the middle of it, snoring. She stared at him.

Eli noticed her confusion.

"I do apologise, my future brother-in-law could sleep through an earthquake. Your pounding on the door would have had no effect what-so-ever. I will find my sister, she can deal with him better than I when he first wakes up, she is up as well, I heard the twins crying just before you knocked, she will be most likely feeding them and I believe my nephew, Noam, went with her." Brennan just nodded, not really knowing who those people were but she was in a state of shock so she did not know what else to do. Eli left her there and wandered further into the house calling out "Achoti!" as he went.

Booth walked up beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around Brennan's shoulders. She jerked slightly at the contact and then she seemed to realise where she was and sagged against him as the events of the past, could it only have been twenty minutes?, finally caught up with her. She turned in his arms and hugged him, burying her face in his chest, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. She knew she was being uncharacteristically needy but she was scared. Scared for her daughter, in the hands of that psychotic woman who was holding her G-d knows where. Would she ever see her little girl again?

Eli came back just then, carrying a baby girl, followed by the woman who could only be his sister, holding another. Brennan pushed herself away from Booth, slightly embarrassed to be caught in a moment of weakness. The woman, Ziva, sent her a sympathetic look and passed her the child she was carrying so that she could lean over and whisper something in the snoring man's ear. Whatever she said seemed to do the trick as he, in trying to get out of bed fast enough, tangled his feet in the covers and fell out of bed to land in an ungraceful heap at the woman's feet. She just laughed, shook her head and walked off, beckoning Brennan to follow her. Brennan held the baby close, the sweet weight of the child keeping her calm and she felt less like she was going to fly off the knob? Lever? than when she had first walked in.

She followed Eli's sister to the kitchen and what she said next made her freeze.

"I know who you are."

_Yay cliff-hanger! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How did Ziva know? How did Hannah Taffet find them? Review to find out! If you have NO clue I suggest you read the Author's Note and if you STILL do not know this is a sequel so... go read the first one! =) Please?_

_Re-loaded to fix some glaring mistakes, thanks for not pointing them out guys =D Just kidding_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_AN: I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I have had this written for AGES but I could never get to a computer to type it up! I am so so so sorry! And I thank anyone who is still reading this after about 6 moths of silence. If you are still reading this then I SHOULD have the next chapter up in about a week, I have a vague idea of what I am going to write. On a more cheerful note… I got accepted into University! I am excited!_

_Disclaimer: As always I wake up before they hand over Bones and owning NCIS is just ludicrous, unfortunately *pout* I do own the twins and Emily and "Eli" and "Catherine" MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough*_

_Recap: Eli came back just then, carrying a baby girl, followed by the woman who could only be his sister, holding another. Brennan pushed herself away from Booth, slightly embarrassed to be caught in a moment of weakness. The woman, Ziva, sent her a sympathetic look and passed her the child she was carrying so that she could lean over and whisper something in the snoring man's ear. Whatever she said seemed to do the trick as he, in trying to get out of bed fast enough, tangled his feet in the covers and fell out of bed to land in an ungraceful heap at Ziva's feet. She just laughed, shook her head and walked off, beckoning Brennan to follow her. Brennan held the baby close, the sweet weight of the child keeping her calm and she felt less like she was going to fly off the knob? Lever? than when she had first walked in._

_She followed Ziva to the kitchen and what she said next made her freeze._

_"I know who you are."_

Brennan almost dropped the twin she was holding in shock.

"You… I… What?" she spluttered.

"I. Know. Who. You. Are." Ziva repeated slowly, as if to a small child or an idiot.

Brennan pasted a falsely bright smile on her face, trying to appear nonchalant and failing miserably.

"You do?"

"Yes. I do," the other woman replied, looking a little puzzled by Brennan's expression but continuing, "You are Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. The man out with my brother and my partner is _your_ partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI and father to your daughter Emily Christine Booth and," here she paused before recommencing softly, "all of you are dead."

Brennan could only gape at this woman in disbelief. How on _Earth_ had she known all of that?

"But… You… What… How?" was all she managed to stutter nervously.

The woman, Ziva, she remembered her name was, smiled mysteriously. "I… have my sources, yes?"

Brennan frowned, the fact that this woman knew all about her and yet she only knew her first name, and that was from overhearing it all those weeks ago, was a little unsettling to say the least.

"Who _are_ you?" she breathed, perturbed.

Ziva flicked her hair out of her eyes with an impatient hand.

"My name is Ziva David (she pronounced it Da-veed) and I work at NCIS as a probationary field agent. My partner," she gestured towards the outer room again, "is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, also of NCIS and is the Senior Field Agent on my team…"

She appeared as if she was going to continue, however the baby in Brennan's arms started to fuss. Ziva lifted her daughter out of the other woman's hold and rocked the child, a tender expression on her face, crooning softly to the girl in, what Brennan guessed, was Hebrew, or it might have been Arabic, she was not sure.

Her daughter quietened, comforted by the sound of her mother's voice and grabbed for her hair babbling excitedly. Ziva laughed softly and shook her head so that her hair tickled the baby's face, making the child sneeze and then she giggled with delight.

Brennan smiled slightly before the reason she had hurried over, basically hysterical, came rushing back, the bombsite? that Ziva had dropped having temporarily driven it from her mind. Watching the other woman interact and play with her daughter, it all became horribly real. Panic taking over, she pressed her hands to her chest, as if it pained her and doubled over, her grief a physical weight, not allowing her to continue to stay upright. She slid down the wall, gasping for air.

"Dr. Brennan?" Ziva asked worriedly.

Brennan stared up at the younger woman, on the verge of breaking down once more. Barely holding back tears she managed to gasp out, "She took her! That _b*tch_! stole my little girl!" before she collapsed from grief, sobbing into her knees which pressed tightly into her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Wotcher to anyone who may actually still have been reading this fic... I am really sorry but I have completely lost interest in this story... not that anyone was reading it anyway. So, yes, this story is now on hiatus, most likely indefinitely. In case anyone cares, I am co-writing a Harry Potter fic with the wonderfully brilliant Teddy R. Lupin called "To Mum With Love"

Cheers,

Tonks (formerly Ziva DiNozzo-David)


End file.
